


Rain

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair are on holiday - and it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt Drought

Blair looked out of the window and sighed resignedly as he looked at the raindrops hitting the ever-growing puddles on the path. It was the fourth day of their holiday, and the fourth day of unrelenting rain. Actually, going by how wet everything was, it was more like the fourteenth day of unrelenting rain... or maybe even the twenty-fourth.

Certainly he had brought several books with him, and the cabin had a television set and a plentiful stock of good DVDs to play on it - there was no television reception, courtesy of the hills around the place - but even he had his limits when it came to being stuck indoors.

"Look at it this way, Chief." Jim hadn't quite reached the stage of suffering cabin fever yet, though Blair suspected that it wouldn't be long before he did. "We could be stuck in a tent; that'd be worse. At least this cabin of Steven's is big enough to let us stand up and walk around a bit."

"I know," Blair admitted. "It's just... There's a poem I came across years ago... It had been written by someone on holiday who'd hit a wet spell like this when he was on holiday. I don't remember it all now, but it started off,

"'It rained and rained and rained and rained - ' and three or four lines into it, it had 'After a drought of half an hour, there came a most refreshing shower... ' That's all I remember." He sighed again.

"And you're wishing we could have a 'drought of half an hour'?" Jim asked.

Blair gave a rueful half laugh. "Half an hour dry would feel like a drought, after the amount of rain we've had since we arrived."

Jim chuckled. "It could be worse," he said.

"It could?"

"Come on, Chief, you're an anthropologist. Don't tell me you can't think of a few places with more rain than Washington."

"Well... yes... but we're not there, we're here, in Washington. And there are only two places in America wetter than Washington - Alaska and Hawaii. I've been to Alaska, and yes, it was pretty wet. Haven't been to Hawaii, though. Yet."

"Even though it's wetter than Washington?"

"Well, I'm not in any hurry to go there... and if I do, I might hit a drought."

"Of half an hour?" Jim asked.

"Of half an hour," Blair agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Blair's poem is called 'Mull Weather' and was written several years ago by a summer visitor to that area. It was printed 'author unknown' in The Oban Times and was subsequently printed as a postcard.
> 
> The first verse (of two) is
> 
> It rained and rained and rained and rained -  
> The average was well maintained.  
> And when our fields were simply bogs  
> It started raining cats and dogs.  
> After a drought of half an hour  
> There came a most refreshing shower -  
> And then the queerest thing of all,  
> A gentle rain began to fall.


End file.
